mas femenina
by chizuru yuuki
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando kano tiene un plan en mente y este es ver a esa chica fria mas femenina?¿podra ella rehusarse? pequeño one-shot KidoKano! todo ambientado en el cumpleaños de la mas tierna del mekakushi-dan!


**Chizu: Holito c': qué bueno que pasas por aquí :'D lee! Es un aporte para Fanfiction, ya que hay muy pocos fics de Kagerou que están aquí QuQ **

"**este manga y personajes basado en las hermosas canciones escritas por JIN no me pertenece (por desgracia QwQ)" -desclaimer-**

**Hecho sin fines de lucro, por y para fans ;D **

**- w -**

Años, desde mucho tiempo atrás había esperado que llegara este día, ella no se podía negar, era el plan perfecto pues era el cumpleaños de la chica mas esponjosa y tierna que conocía.

De acuerdo al plan que estaba en marcha en este momento, la pequeña Mary estaba a punto de pedirle un favor a la chica con la mirada más fría, seria y bruta que conocía…si, Kido Tsubomi.

Ahí estaba la frase que esperaba mientras se escondía en el armario de la habitación de la medusa.

- Mary, ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?-dijo la peli verde-

-Ah…etto…q-quiero que… ¡Kido-san use falda!-dijo un poco nerviosa la mas bajita de las dos.

Después de eso, la cara de Kido fue tan épica que si no pudiera engañar con mi mirada, probablemente estaría rodando de la risa fuera del armario.

Por suerte logre controlarme y esperar a que Kido diera su respuesta.

-De verdad quiera que Kido-san aun que sea un día, se vea muy bonita…podemos decirle a momo-chan que nos ayude.-dijo la medusa.

-E-etto..M-Mary…-la chica más seria que conozco estaba atropellando sus palabras.

Después de un rato, con la técnica de ternura extrema de Mary, la chica de hierro cedió y el plan estaba en marcha…

Solo faltaba que Mary la llevara de compras y todo esto despertaría el lado femenino de Kido.

Los tranquilos días del Mekakushi –dan pasaban sin mayores problemas.

Típicas riñas de Momo y Hibiya, ya parecía que Momo tenia complejo shota, en cuanto a Shintaro, entre estas peleas y la vocecita de Ene ya le estaba dando migraña y tenía cara de querer matar a alguien, enserio que el mayor de los Kisaragi daba miedo.

Seto planeaba y hacía adornos cada vez que llegaba del trabajo, para ver la cara de Mary sonriendo el día de su cumpleaños y yo… yo vigilaba la elección que estaría haciendo Mary-chan para Kido Tsubomi, que de seguro se vería muy bonita.

y….llego el día, estaba nuestro cuartel vacio debido a que los demás habían salido a comprar, seto había llevado a la pequeña Mary a pasear por ahí y yo debía arreglar el lugar.

-N-no te burles…- dijo una voz conocida a mi espalda.

-¿Cómo podría? –dije sonriendo y dando la vuelta.

Si, allí estaba, elegante y muy femenina, un vestido rojo carmesí apegado a ella, un bonito escote con bordados negros de unas flores que hacían resaltar su busto que seguían bajando por su cintura y terminaban al final del vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla, lo que dejaba mucho a la vista, sus largas y formadas piernas. También había arreglado su cabello, aun que solo un poco. Había colocado un broche, al parecer regalo de Momo, recogía un lado de su cabello. En cuanto al calzado usaba unos zapatos bajos negros, ya que ella era alta, no necesitaba uso de tacones. Al pensar en todo esto no pude evitar sonrojarme, y no lo escondí, nunca le escondía nada a Kido, después de todo, parecía que ella lo averiguaba todo con solo verme a los ojos.

- T-te ves…-mi boca no conseguía hilar palabra alguna.

-¿Rara?, ¿mal?, ¿fue demasiado?...-dijo la peli verde con un ademan de intentar bajarse el vestido, pero que era inútil ya que lo corto del vestido no cambiaba y el chico que esta tenia al frente parecía aprobar el vestido.

-N-no, es que nunca pensé verte así…-mis piernas respondieron, me acerque y la abrace por la cintura.

Ella se encontraba sonrojada y en shock por mi anterior acción, pero no me importó. Nunca había visto a un chica más linda, bueno, no es que creyera que Kido era fea, la verdad que en este momento más que nunca hacia latir mi corazón.

Tome su barbilla y con suave delicadeza, típico de mi (N.A: XDDD jejeje siii, claaaro), deposite un suave beso en sus labios.

Las reacciones de la chica fueron variadas después de esto, primero, estaba completamente sonrojada, jejejeje ¿todo por mí?, segundo, palideció como un fantasma, casi la pierdo de vista y por último, me golpeo tan fuerte, que para cuando desperté ya había terminado el cumpleaños, Kido llevaba su ropa normal y para colmo no me habían guardado ni dulces ni pasteles.

Conclusión: "no beses a Kido a menos que seas tan masoquista como yo"

- u -(~º.º )~-FIN-:3-

**Chizu: **

**u hace mucho que no escribía, pero para retomar la costumbre, decidí hacer algo de Kagerou Project para ver cómo salía y ustedes juzguen si salió bien :D y si no igual acepto criticas! (todo por reviw u)**

**También si les gustaría otra pareja de esta hermosa serie que nos brinda JIN *-***

**Eso más que nada, sayonara mata ne w**


End file.
